


Wrinkle in Time

by MulderNScully4ever



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Season/Series 06, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-25
Updated: 2005-05-25
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulderNScully4ever/pseuds/MulderNScully4ever
Summary: Mulder and Scully go to the south to intercept an informant but something interferes.





	Wrinkle in Time

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

Wrinkle in Time 

Rating: R 

Spoilers: Season 6 and beyond.... 

Category: MSR/AU 

Summary: Mulder and Scully go to the south to intercept an informant but something interferes. 

Disclaimer: I don't own them 1013 and Chris Carter do. No infringement intended. There is also a note of famous historical figures in the fanfic used. I don't own them either and I don't want to give away any more hints or I would just ruin the whole thing, just read on if you want to discover whom I was talking about. Do not sue me 'cause I ain't got no money to give you. 

Author's Note: Again, I tried my best this time but all I got was an "R" rating. I would like to thank and gave a big hug to my beta, Pixiedustbunny a.k.a. PDB. She helped me through this whole process; sorry it took so long for me to write again. Any mistakes found are mine, hopefully there are none. 

Feedback: Yes, of course. I won't beg, but if I'm worthy of it, please feel free to write me a note. 

Archive: Anywhere just as long as my name is still attached and let me know where it's going, so that I can visit. 

Website: http://www.geocities.com/kelly1212002/index.html 

Fox Mulder's Office  
J. Edgar Hoover Building  
8:00 a.m. 

Mulder walked into the office before Scully had arrived and noticed a note on his desk with lipstick printed on it. Thinking it was Scully's lipstick; he picked up the card, but noticed that the lipstick definitely was not a color Scully wore. He sat down at his desk and opened the note card. 

Dear Fox, 

I have something that might catch your interest. A government agent that I work with is going to Arcadia, Louisiana this week with confidential files. There is another informant waiting on the files; you must stop them from reaching into the wrong hands. That's all I can tell you, hopefully you'll take interest in this matter. Meet with my close ally on the corner of Jay's Country Store at two o' clock. 

Sincerely,  
Diana 

"Diana.... I wonder what she's got up her sleeve," he pondered with a raised eyebrow. 

He walked out the door and toward the elevators to go look for Scully. Suddenly, the doors slid open and there she stood. He stood there dumb founded lost in her beauty. She wore her casual black skirt and blazer with the top button undone on a white silk top and matching pantsuit. 

"Mulder, you okay?" she placed her small hand on his forehead. 

"Yeah, I fine. Just that a lovely lady took me breath away. Where have you been?" 

"Oh, Mulder. I'm sorry I got sidetracked," she walked past him and his eyes followed her walking toward the office, noticing her lovely perfume this morning. 

"So, did you have a date that I didn't know about?" he teased her. 

"Agent Reyes caught me in the hallway this morning and we talked." 

"Talked about what?" he asked her with a smile. 

"We talked about girl stuff." Scully said flirtatiously, walking into the office. 

"I thought Reyes and Doggett were on assignment this week. Didn't they leave this morning?" 

"Reyes told me that their flight was delayed until this afternoon, so we chatted." 

He quickly rushed passed her to get to his desk, reaching for the note card, trying to put it in his desk drawer without Scully noticing. 

"Mulder, what are you doing?" she hurried over to his desk trying to grab the note out of his hands, with a few misses she poked him in the ribs, he dropped the note card with a chuckle. Scully scrambled for the note, turning it over in her hands, noticing the lipstick on the other end and writing inside. 

"Mulder, I can't believe you." She clenched her draw tossing the note onto his desk walking swiftly toward the door reaching for her coat and raced toward the elevator. 

"Scully, wait!" He quickly jogged after her, grabbing her arm and gently pulled her back into the office and shut the door locking it in the process. 

"Scully, the note was here this morning when I came in. Do you want to know whom it's from?" he handed it back to her and she read it. 

"Mulder, you shouldn't trust this woman. After all she put you through and you still want to meet up with her ally? I don't think this is a good idea." 

"Hey, we're bored and we haven't had an x-file for weeks. Either way the government doesn't give a shit about us whether we are alive or not, we are just a big fucking joke to them besides they probably will not recognize we are missing and whatever personal jealously you have for Diana is no business of mine but you have to put that behind you. I'm going Louisiana whether you like it or not." He grabbed his coat from the back of the chair and headed for the door not looking back. 

Scully didn't have to answer the question; she grabbed her coat as well and walked toward the door. 

Washington, D.C.  
Airport Terminal  
10:00 a.m. 

The two boarded their flight in the first class area. Scully sat down next to the window in aisle seven. Mulder quickly followed behind her putting their overnight bags up in the compartment above them. 

The airplane took off from the airstrip without any incident. Scully didn't want to start the conversation about the case because she didn't want to start an argument. 

"Scully, you want me to take your coat?" Mulder stood up taking his coat off. 

"No, I'm fine." She said dryly. 

"Scully, you're going to have to get past this. You can't hold a grudge forever." Mulder sat down next to her. 

"It's so frustrating. I mean this woman thinks that she can walk into your life whenever she feels like it. It's not right and you know that." Scully said with anger in her voice. 

"She was in my life when I joined the Bureau. She's not now because I met someone else and she's everything I ever wanted in a partner, friend and lover. So, don't let her get to you. I have no more feelings for her and I'm telling you that because I love you and no one will ever take your place." He leaned and kissed her on lips and she responded to him taking his tongue mingling the kiss within hers. Scully pulled away first while Mulder looked at her concerned. 

"What's the matter?" he asked her. 

"Why would you want to risk our lives to get these files?" 

"We've been so close to the truth. It's my personal quest not yours, you shouldn't have come." He turned his head away. 

"No, I wanted to. I make my own decisions, Mulder plus I wanted to be with you." She placed her hand over his, squeezing it lightly. 

"Scully did you read the exact location of where we are going?" 

"Yes, of course I did. I know we are going to Louisiana. Mulder is there something you're not telling me." She questioned him with a raised eyebrow. 

"Well, did you notice the town name? The name of it was Arcadia." He leaned into her personal space. 

"Maybe we can finish that honeymoon video tape that we started on back in California?" he chuckled in her ear making her shiver. 

"Mulder, that was in California this is Louisiana. But there is very fond memories back in California, isn't there?" She squeezed his hand and he returned a gentle squeeze to hers. 

"Sure is. I wish we could've stayed like that forever," he whispered into her ear. 

"You know what you are?" She looked at him grinning from ear to ear. 

"What Mrs. Petri?" he said playfully. 

"A big fool, that's what you are," she chuckled and smacked him on the shoulder. 

"There is one thing that caught my interest. In 1930's, Bonnie and Clyde were ambushed near the town of Arcadia, Louisiana." 

"Scully you been taking history lessons or what?" he looked at her with a grin. 

"When I was in the college I had to do a paper in Modern American History and came across Bonnie and Clyde's profile." She turned her head to look out at the window once again. 

"What, Scully you think this is going to be an ambush? Because Diana is behind this?" he questioned. 

"I don't know what to think anymore. We've been down this road to many times before, Mulder." 

**XXXX**

Shreveport, Louisiana  
Airport  
12:00 p.m. 

Scully had fallen asleep on Mulder's shoulder after a couple of hours in flight but he didn't mind the extra weight. She's been there for him and he'll sure in hell be there for her when she needs him. 

"Hey sleepy head... we finally arrived..." he touched her cheek. 

"Oh, Mulder..." she stammered. 

"That's all right I was getting quite comfortable," he teased her with a smile. 

"We've got a long drive ahead of us if we want to get to Arcadia." He opened the overhead compartment, grabbing the 

suitcases. 

"How far do you think Arcadia is from Shreveport?" Scully asked as she took her overnight bag from his hands. 

"Well, I'm not sure how far. I'm guessing about two hundred miles but we should be there in about three hours if we haul ass. Speaking of a hot fine ass." Mulder said and peered over her shoulder winking at her. 

"Mulder!" Scully turned around and playfully pushed him back, almost knocking him over his overnight bag. 

"Oh, Scully... you're not wanting to cause a scene, are you, especially in a crowded airport?" he smirked grabbing her arm in retaliation. 

"I don't mind if you don't?" Mulder was speechless at that comment from his Scully. There could be more fun to come, but you never know what she's thinking, he thought to himself, smiling. 

"Earth to Mulder?" Scully waved her hand in his face to wake him from his daydreaming gaze. 

"Right behind you, honey," he joked. 

They went to the rental center agency to rent an automobile. As they pulled out of the airport, they took the exit for the highway that led into Arcadia. The traffic was flowing smoothly and finally the two agents arrived at Jay's Country Store in time to see the informant standing at the street corner. Mulder spotted the informant first. Mulder parked the car facing out of town so that he and Scully wouldn't be recognized so easily. 

"Scully... I see him. Cover me." He walked briskly toward the man. 

"Okay... be careful, Mulder." Scully ducked behind a building and drew her weapon. 

"Are you Mulder? You looking for some files?" the slim older gentlemen said, not looking at Mulder. 

"Yeah, do you have them?" Mulder asked. 

"Yes, I do. Here I trust that you won't let these fall into the wrong hands." The older man handed him the file folder. 

"No, they'll be safe with me." 

The older man ducked behind a building, through an ally, and into a waiting black sedan. The informant reached for his cell phone and pressed speed dial number. 

"Hello." Diana was on the other end of the line. 

"He took the bait. It's up to you to finish them." The older man said and hung up the phone. 

"Mulder, did you get the files?" Scully rushed to his side. 

"Yeah. Let's get the hell out of here." They hurried to the car. 

The day was passing by without any sign of the government conspiracy. The major highway was about twenty minutes away. Suddenly Scully spotted two black Suv's tailgating them. 

"Mulder, look behind us." Scully spoke up and looked forward. Mulder looked in the rearview mirror. 

"Oh, shit. Hang on Scully." 

Mulder tried to out run the two powerful Suv's, but as they swerved the Suv's matched him with perfection. One Suv passed him on the shoulder, blocking their path while the other tried ramming Mulder and Scully's car from behind. The Suv's succeeded in knocking Mulder and Scully off the road at the junction of Gibsland. The wrecked car landed in a ditch, knocking the two agents out cold. Ironically, this is the same place another dynamic duo met their fate. The conspiracy may think they have disposed of Mulder and Scully, but it's not so. 

Mulder finally regained consciousness, wincing at the pain from his injury to his head. He looked over at Scully and nudged her with his hand to see any movement, nothing. He opened the door of the car and walked over to the passenger side of the car. 

"Scully... you okay?" Mulder touched her cheek tenderly. 

"Mulder, where are you?" she whispered. 

"I'm right here Scully." He gripped her hand in his, pushing a few strands of red hair away from her face. 

"Mulder, your hurt." Her vision blurred briefly then looked at clearly him. 

"Are you okay? Scully you must have hit your head pretty hard. You have small sign of swelling on your forehead. Does your head hurt?" He asked her and gently caressed the injured area, trying to sooth away any pain. 

"It hurts a little. Your injury is more severe than mine your losing blood we need to get it stopped." 

"I might have something in my purse if you could get it." 

Mulder walked back to the trunk of the car and retrieved Scully's purse handing it to her. She rummaged through it looking for her tiny first aid kit that she always kept with her at all times. 

"Don't leave home without it. Now hold still Mulder." She delicately cleaned the wound with a disinfectant wipe and secured a bandage to his forehead. 

"I think the car isn't going to get us back to the airport, Scully." He walked around the front of the car looking at the damage. 

"So, what should we do? Wait until someone drives along to hitch a ride back to town?" Scully said as she joined him at the front of the car. 

"Or we could start walking back to town." Mulder grabbed the overnight bags from the trunk. 

"But it's ten miles back, Mulder." 

"Yes, I know. If we wait here its no telling how long it'll be before someone comes along." 

They walked about five miles out of Gibsland. The sun started to set on the horizon while Scully lagged behind, Mulder stopped and waited for her; setting the overnight bags down. 

"Gee Scully, I'm I going to have to carry you?" 

"Can't we stop and rest for a little while, Mulder?" 

"Well, you rest your little feet. I'm going to water the bushes." 

"Mulder, I'm not in the mood to discuss my feet." Scully huffed and sat down on her overnight bag. 

Meanwhile Mulder went into the wooded area to relieve himself. In the woods, something caught his attention. As he walked closer, it appeared to be a large orb like apparition, moving in a circular motion. He walked up to it as it vanished. 

"Mulder, what's taking you so long?" Scully called to him but no answer. She walked the same path as he had taken earlier. No sign of him so she called out to him again, silence. But she did notice the same circular motion that Mulder had. She walked over to it and it pulled her through the vortex. 

It was early morning, and the last remnants of the night still lingered in the corners. The sun just started to rise and its warm rays warmed Mulder's face, as they reached into the valley. His vision blurred for a few seconds. Rubbing his eyes groggily, he searched for Scully, doing the almost instinctual scan of the horizons. His eyes locked on Scully, when he spotted her a few yards away, lying on her left side. He got up and stretched his legs, noticing the change in his surroundings since the last time he was conscious. The ammunition beside him and the clothes he wore were not familiar, or even from the same time period. Scully stirred for a moment, looking for Mulder. When she spotted him, though, it was hardly what she had expected. His blue suit and tie had been changed into a dark suit with pin stripes and expensive dress shoes. Scully looked down at herself and noticed her clothes had changed, too. She donned a red skirt with a dark blazer; these clothes were also out of date, something native to America, circa of 1930's. 

"Mulder, what the hell happened to us?" 

"I'm not sure. Did you see the light in the woods?" Mulder turned his head, looking back at the wooded area. 

"I went looking for you. I thought I saw something like an orb," Scully replied. 

"I wonder if it could have something to with the way we are dressed." 

"Oh, Mulder don't tell me. A wrinkle in time?" Scully rolled her eyes. 

"Well, how do you explain this?" He pointedly gestured to their clothing and then to the weapons that lie on the ground. 

"Mulder, I have no clue." 

"Scully, maybe this is a bad time, but you look very sexy in those clothes," he smiled at her. 

"You don't look so bad yourself," she leaned into his personal space, running her hands down his chest. 

They heard a car roaring down the road and looked in the direction and spotted a Ford V8 coming in their direction. A slender 

young man in his early thirties drove towards Mulder and Scully; as he came upon the two agents, he skidded to a 

stop. 

"Get in Clyde, the law is comin'! Hurry don't forget your guns," he said nervously looking into the rearview mirror. 

Mulder looked at Scully and then back at the man before running toward the pile of weapons. He heard the faint sound of police sirens and quickly opened the car door, grabbing Scully's hand, pulling the door shut. 

The young man drove down the road and turned left speeding toward the county line. The lawman stopped on the county line, heading back toward the town in defeat. 

"Clyde, we almost got caught." 

"Well, they didn't get us. That's all that matters isn't?" 

"That was awful close, baby brother," he looked back at Mulder. 

"So, where are we headed?" Scully spoke up. 

"I'm not sure, Bonnie, but we're going to keep driving until we find another car to swap." 

"I'm sure getting hungry; can't we stop someplace for a bite to eat?" Mulder asked. 

"I'll stop at a restaurant in the nearby town. I'm sure there'll be some food, but we've got to be careful." 

A small town appeared on the horizon. The young man pulled behind the restaurant; he parked the car and shut off its engine. He turned around in the seat, looking at the two of them, waiting for Clyde's orders. 

"Clyde, should I wait in the car? Or go get the food." 

"Bonnie and I will get the food. Wait here." 

They walked toward the restaurant and noticed a few people throwing them suspicious glances their way. 

"Mulder, just what the hell is going on here?" 

"I believe that man in the car thinks we are Bonnie Parker and Clyde Barrow, the infamous bank robbers from the Thirties and I'm his brother." 

"Mulder, you're telling me, we leaped into a time portal, and now we're criminals? An X-file?" she gave him a sly smile. 

"Scully, I believe we're on the same page." 

They walked into the restaurant, the suspicious glances increasing. Mulder ordered a couple of cheeseburgers with fries as their waitress threw the two of them the same glares the other patrons directed upon them as she placed their orders. 

"It'll be about five minutes," the young woman said after giving Mulder the "once- over". 

"I can't take you anywhere, Mulder," she whispered before gently poking him in the ribs. 

"Sorry... Scull-- I mean Bonnie," he whispered back at her. 

The waitress handed them the brown paper bag, and they hurried back to the car, only to find that it was empty. 

"Where the hell did he go?" Scully shouted. 

"Damned if I know," Mulder responded. 

"You know something Mulder, he sort of resembled Agent Doggett and he called you, "baby brother." I remember reading in the library archive, that Buck Barrow and his wife Blanche traveled in the gang." 

"Scully, this is so damn crazy." 

Just then Buck rounded the corner with a young lady. He opened the back door and they slid into the car. Mulder and Scully still stood on the pavement in front of the car, dumbfounded. They looked at each other in astonishment when they saw the striking resemblances shared with another young woman, Agent Reyes. 

"Come on, Clyde. Let's get out of here before the law comes lookin' for us." 

Mulder drove as fast as he could out of the little town, not knowing where they would end up. 

11:30 p.m.  
Country Road 20 

"Clyde, we need pull over so we can rest for a little while." Buck spoke up while he leaned up against the front seat. 

"I'll find a clearing up ahead and then we'll stop, Dogg... I mean Buck." Mulder corrected himself glancing nervously over at Scully. 

"You calling me a dog, Clyde?" he argued. 

"No, not at all." 

"Hey, you guys it's been a long day. Let's just get some rest." Scully jumped in before an argument could take effect. 

Mulder drove the Ford into a flat clearing, stopped the car and shut off the engine. Buck and Blanche got out of the car and pulled a blanket out of the backseat before walking toward a few large oak trees on the far side of the meadow. Meanwhile, Mulder and Scully walked toward the front of the car a few yards away and sat down on the grass. 

"So, what do you think now?" Mulder leaned back and relaxed on the cool grass. 

"We're criminals, no doubt about it. It's so weird but it's exciting at the same time and the fact that the two resemble Agent Doggett and Reyes. I was thinking, 'what if all this is in our heads, Mulder?" 

"Scully, are you saying we're imagining all this?" 

"If not, then we must have been hit on the head pretty hard to be here. We can't mess with history; it'll change the whole outlook in the future, Mulder." 

"Wait a minute, did you just say you were excited? Are you as turned on as I am?" he grabbed her and pulled her down with him. 

"Mulder... I mean Clyde." She landed on top of his chest and looked down at him, smiling. 

"You're enjoying this I can tell." 

"Sure, I am. Why wouldn't I be? You're with me, right?" He smiled and captured her lips, rolling her over so that she was beneath him. 

"We shouldn't be doing this," she whispered into his neck. 

"Why not?" He kissed her on her lips, silencing her once again. 

"Buck and Blanche probably don't care and besides, they're probably doing the same thing." 

"No, we can't. We have to stop." She gently pushed him away. 

"What, why? You're not afraid are you?" 

"It's not that I'm afraid, Mulder. We are in the company of strangers and I don't want to cause any more problems between you and your brother over there," she glanced back over toward the couple. 

"Alright, you won this time, but you'll be mine in time, mark my words." He pulled her closer, kissing her on the lips and then cradling her in his warm embrace. 

"Mulder, you owned me when we first met," she whispered into his chest. 

"Damn right." He pulled her tighter against him and drifted off to sleep. 

Dawn arrived over the valley. Buck and Blanche awoke to the sound of birds chirping in the nearby trees. Mulder and Scully were still curled up together, his hand draped over her, holding her to him protectively. 

"Clyde, we better get moving." He looked down at Mulder's sleeping form. 

"Yeah, just give us a few minutes." 

Buck walked back to the car and straightened his clothes, joining Blanche at the car. Mulder and Scully walked back to the car, wondering what was going to happen today. 

"Clyde, I know a bank that's about ten miles away from here. We've got to take it today. There are not a lot of guards in this bank so it'll be a piece of cake." 

"Let's take it then." Mulder opened the car door sliding into the driver seat, while the rest of them piled into the car. 

10:00 a.m.  
National Bank of Texas 

"You two know the drill: stay here and watch for approaching police men." Buck got out of the car with a .38 pistol while Mulder followed him carrying his own. 

"Alright this is a hold up! Nobody move!" Buck shouted and walked to the front window that was covered with steel bars. 

Mulder walked up to the other teller demanding money but he didn't have much. 

"Is that all you got?" Mulder pointed the gun at the teller, shaking the half empty bag. 

"Sorry sir. It's been really hard around here lately," the old man said. 

"Clyde, let's get the hell out of here!" Buck yelled to him as he ran toward the door. 

They scampered out of the bank, relieved there was no policemen in sight, hurried to the car and drove away. A few people from the bank cautiously peered out of the entrance to watch the bandits speeding out of town. 

J. Edgar Hoover Building  
Present Day  
4:00 p.m. 

Assistant Director was seated at his desk looking over some files and the telephone rang, he picked up the receiver. 

"Hello, who is this?" Skinner questioned man on the other end of the receiver. 

"I'm Heath Richardson, sheriff in Gibsland, Louisiana. A local resident found a car with two F.B.I. agents injured. They notified me and the detectives searched the area for evidence at the scene of the accident. The report was indicated that it was a possible hit and run accident. The deputy found their I.D. badges, the male agent is Fox Mulder and the female agent is Dana Scully. I was told you had jurisdiction over these agents. Is that correct?" 

"Yes, I do. Are they okay? How bad are they hurt? 

"Their condition is critical, as they have been unconscious for at least five hours. The hospital has notified each agent's next of kin." 

"What hospital in Louisiana?" he took out a piece of notepaper from his desk. 

"It's Gateway General in Shreveport." 

"Thanks, Mr. Richardson. I'll be there as soon as I can." Skinner hung up the phone and stuck the notepaper in his jacket pocket. He reached for the phone, dialing Mrs. Scully's phone number. 

"Hello." 

"Mrs. Scully, the sheriff of Shreveport has informed me that Agent Scully has been involved in a car accident. She was taken to Gateway General Hospital in Louisiana in critical condition." 

Skinner heard silence on the other end. Just as he was about to speak, she replied, "Thank you for calling, Mr. Skinner. Are there any flights out tonight?" 

"Yes, in about three hours. I have already made reservations flight number 1325 out of Gate 4. Do you need a ride to the airport?" 

"No, I can manage. I will meet you at the terminal in about an hour and a half." 

"Okay, I'll see you in two hours." Skinner hung up the phone and looked toward the doorway of his office noticing that Doggett and Reyes must have heard the whole entire conversation. 

"Sir, what happened?" Doggett questioned the A.D. 

"All I know is that Mulder and Scully were in an automobile accident in Louisiana." 

"What were they doing down in Louisiana?" Doggett looked over at Reyes. 

"I have no idea but we have to find out what happened and why. There are two good agents out there in the hospital at least we can do is talk to the local police and find out what happened." Reyes spoke up. 

"We'll catch a later flight and meet you at the hospital," Doggett said. 

**XXX**

Shreveport, LA   
Gateway Hospital  
7:30 p.m. 

Skinner had dropped Mrs. Scully off at the hospital entrance and looped around to find a parking space. 

"Can I help you?" the older woman at the front desk asked. 

"My daughter was admitted and I would like to know if I can see her? Her name is Dana Scully," she replied, concerned. 

"She's in room 313 in I.C.U. You can find the elevator down the hall to your right," she and pointed the direction which she was located. 

"Thank you." 

Maggie Scully stepped off the elevator and walked down the hall, looking for the correct room number. Skinner wanted to see the doctor that was attending to the agents when they had arrived at the hospital. He quickly found him and brought him back to Agent Scully's room to answer Mrs. Scully's questions. 

Maggie Scully walked over to Dana's beside and picked up her hand, giving it a light squeeze, but her daughter did not respond. Mrs. Scully studied the life support machine hooked up to her daughter, trying to internalize the data the EKG machine spewed. Mrs. Scully then noticed that the hospital room housed another patient. As she walked toward the other bed, she quickly identified the other patient. With the tenderness of a mother, she ran three fingers over the bruise on Mulder's face. He seemed to be doing worse than her daughter, but she knew both were in terrible shape. The door opened, allowing the doctor and Skinner to enter, startling her out of her worrying. 

"I'm Dr. Thomas Vercetti." 

"How are they doing?" Maggie asked skipping the introductions. 

"Well, they have been unconscious since they arrived. The results of their physical exam are quite remarkable, no broken bones, no fractures, but there is some bruising to Mr. Mulder's face, which coincides with his head injury. Ms. Scully has minor bruising. She also received a blow to the head. There is some swelling on her forehead, which would indicate it, but not as severe as Mr. Mulder's. We've done CAT scans and found minor swelling on the brain but we've given them some antibiotics to help with the healing process. All they need now is some rest; we'll be monitoring them around the clock. I've seen people recover within several days from a blow to the head but praying for the both of them is what they need now. If you need anything the nurse will be right down the hall." 

"Thanks, Dr. Vercetti." Skinner said over his shoulder and glanced down at the two agents. 

"Mrs. Scully, I'm so sorry." The doctor said and put his hand on her shoulder and walked out the door to tend to another patient. 

She simply nodded her head as she wiped tears out of her eyes and replied, "Thank you. It just gets harder always seeing my daughter in the hospital." 

"I have brought two of my best agents to assist the local PD." Skinner noticed some movement behind him. 

"You two will go to Gibsland tomorrow morning and find out if there was anything suspicious in the area and if there were any witnesses and report back to me." 

"We'll get right on it, Sir." 

Dogget and Reyes walked over to Scully's bedside and observing the bruising and swelling on her forehead. They walked toward Mulder's beside and noticed he had a large bruise on his head and a small cut wound on his brow. 

"Who would want to kill Mulder and Scully?" Reyes asked Doggett. 

"I think I have a good answer for your question, Monica. Come on we got to grab a hotel and get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll look for answers." They walked out of the room and headed toward the elevator. 

"Mrs. Scully you going to be alright?" 

"Yeah, I'm going to stay for a while." 

"I'll be right outside if you need me." 

Gibsland, Louisiana  
8:00 a.m.  
Next Day 

Doggett and Reyes arrived in the small town stopping at every residential house that they spotted asking questions. 

"Nobody saw a car being forced off the road," Doggett glanced over at Reyes. 

"Well, we have one more house to visit maybe they saw something," she said with hopefully. 

"Just like the other last five houses, nothing, not a damn thing. I'm beginning to think we're just getting hustled around here because we're the government. Maybe there are answers back in their office." 

"I think it would be a good idea to check it out before we report back to Skinner." 

They stepped into the rental car driving and drove to the last house. Doggett parked the car, looked over at the old house, then back at Monica. 

"Last chance to find out if we had any witnesses." 

They walked toward the old house and walked around the back, noticing a run down barn at the back of the house. Doggett knocked on the front door and an old man came to the door. 

"Can I help you?" he asked breathlessly. 

"We're with the F.B.I. I'm Agent Doggett and this is Agent Reyes. Did you see anything suspicious around here yesterday?" 

"I thought someone was racing yesterday but I don't know if anyone got hurt. There are many young adults driving crazy today. I don't get around much and my hearing is not as good as it was when I was younger," he smiled at Reyes and then back at Doggett. 

"Sir, did anyone come by asking for help?" Reyes finally spoke up. 

"No, I don't recall that anyone did." 

"Well, thanks for your time, sir." 

"Anytime, I wish I could be more of a help to you." 

Doggett and Reyes went to the crash site, hoping to find something the detectives overlooked, though it was clear they were thorough in their investigation. Doggett looked at the tracks that were made by Mulder's sedan then noticed another set of tire tracks. 

"Monica, does that look like another vehicles tire tracks?" 

"Yeah, it sure does. Are you thinking they were forced off the road?" 

"Yes, I do. It's not just an ordinary accident. We have to get back to D.C. and search their office. There might be a clue there because we're not finding anything down here." 

Washington, D.C.  
Fox Mulder's Office  
8:00 p.m. 

They reached Mulder's office noticing it was unlocked. The two agents searched for any possible clues that they may find regarding the case. Doggett looked through the desk drawers and found a note, opened it and read it, handing it over to Reyes. 

"So, you think Diana had something to do with this?" 

"John, I know of her from what Scully mentioned to me and she was Mulder's ex-girlfriend when he opened the x-files." 

"Monica, when did you find that out?" he got up from the desk walking toward the door. 

"Girls talk, don't they?" she smiled coyly joining him out in the hall. 

"I want to check out this Diana character. Where she lives and where she is now." 

Watergate   
Apartments 

The two agents walked into the elegant apartment building and went to the manager's office. 

"Can I help you two? Are you looking for an apartment? We have very reasonable rates?" the young man inquired, obliviously hoping to make a sale. 

"No, we're looking for a woman, Diana Fowley? Does she rent here?" Monica questioned the manager. 

"Yes, she did rent about six months ago. Then one day she was all nervous and fidgety. I don't know if she was in trouble or what. She paid rent in advance and I think I saw her one week and then all of sudden I never saw her again." 

"Can we see her room?" 

"Can I see your identification? I want to make sure I'm not letting any robbers up there to raid her room." 

"You need more proof?" Reyes said flashing her badge. 

"No, I don't want any trouble from the government. I haven't been up there since she left. You're welcome to check it out." He walked up the staircase going to the end of the hall of the second floor and opened the door. It was as if nobody ever lived in the apartment. The agents walked about the room and noticed a desk over in the far corner with a few papers strewn about. Monica picked it up, looking it over and had some instructions written on the backside of the paper. 

"John, take a look at this." 

"What is it?" 

"I'm not sure but I think this Diana had something to do with this. Come on let's get back to the hospital and let Skinner know what's going on." 

"Sir, thank you for your time." 

"You're quite welcome. Glad I could help you." He shut the door, locking it. 

Gateway Hospital  
3:30 p.m. 

Mrs. Scully looked over at her daughter and Mulder. They were still unconscious. She wondered if they were ever going to wake up. She prayed all night for some sign of a miracle but nothing. 

"Mrs. Scully, I think Agent Doggett and Agent Reyes have found evidence of what had happened." Skinner put his hand on her shoulder to try to comfort her. 

"What did they find?" 

"Agent Doggett wouldn't tell me over the phone. He'll be here in a several of hours to inform me of what they've found." 

The two agents returned with the evidence in hand but it was not much to go on. They talked with Skinner and Mrs. Scully in the hallway and showed the note Monica had found on the desk drawer. 

"It looked like Diana Fowley left in a hurry but she forgot this note." John handed it to Skinner. 

"We did go check out the locals over in Gibsland. One resident claimed he thought he noticed a couple of cars racing down the road but thought nothing of it. We also went to check out the accident scene and we found another pair of tire tracks that didn't match Mulder's sedan. It was much bigger tracks, like a truck or SUV." Monica informed Skinner and looked into the agent's room, walking toward Mulder's bedside, glancing over at Scully. 

"She's left the country by now. She's involved with Spender and I don't understand why Mulder and Scully would even consider trusting this woman. They both knew what she was involved with, the conspiracy, trying to stop the X-files." Skinner turned toward the agents rooms and walked down the hallway corridor. 

"Where are you going, Sir?" Doggett shouted to him. 

"Find some answers of my own." 

J. Edgar Hoover Building  
8:00 a.m.  
Following Day 

Skinner walked into his office, sat at his mahogany desk, and booted up his computer. After several attempts to log into the security entry level of personnel files he finally gained access he wanted. As he skimmed over Diana Fowley's personnel data information and accessing her email account tracking any phone calls and where she might be located he was abruptly stopped in his tracks with a severe pain to his right hand. He winced as he grasped his right hand in pain, only to look up only to find himself face to face with Krycek, who was hiding in the shadows. 

"Skinner, now that wouldn't be a good idea now would it," Krycek leered as he walked more into view from the dark room. 

"What the hell do you want?" he gasped as the pain shot through his veins. 

"I don't think you should be involved in this case. Besides, I have your best interest in mind by coming here. If I hadn't, you'd be in more trouble than you can imagine." 

"What, are you the messenger boy now?" 

"No, I just overheard that if you didn't leave this case alone, there would be severe consciences. You wouldn't want that would you, Walter," he sneered condescendingly. 

"Mulder and Scully were almost killed. For what, risking a handful of files that might have been meaningless to them?" 

"Well, ask them not me. I had nothing to do with this." Krycek walked out the door, disappearing into the shadows of the hallyway. 

The pain in Skinner's hands subsided when Krycek left the room. He turned off his computer and knew if he didn't take the warning he would be dealt with in a severe manner. He left his office and drove back to the hospital to check on the agents' conditions, hoping they would recover soon. He caught an earlier flight out of D.C. and arrived several hours later in Louisiana. Maggie Scully had fallen asleep in the chair that was provided for her. She suddenly woke when she saw movement in the hospital room, rubbing her tired eyes; she recognized the tall form before her. 

"So, did you find anything?" she asked quietly, hope evident in her voice. 

"No, I didn't but I wish I had." He looked at his fallen agents and back at Maggie. 

"It's been two days and no improvement." Maggie said, staring at the floor. 

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Scully." 

Meanwhile, Mulder had robbed a bank with his brother, Buck and headed back north to the state line. In order to lose the laws they had to keep moving. There was an abandoned amusement park up ahead so thinking they were safe, they pulled off to get some needed relaxation. In the time being the police were hot on their trail, they had no idea what was coming next. The police patrolmen quietly drove his sedan up the dirt road and noticed a Ford V8 coupe parked in the grassy field. He stopped his car and called for backup and notified anyone in the area to help out. It was an hour and half before backup arrived and some local residents took shelter in the wooded area. All of a sudden, shots rang out from both sides of the field, shotgun rounds blasted through the car's side windows while the gang scrambled to get back into the vehicle. 

"Shit! It's the laws!" Buck shouted. 

"How did they find us?" Scully called out to Mulder. 

"I don't know. No one was behind us the whole stretch of the highway; I'm almost certain." He clamored to the car and opened both driver's and the passenger's door. After Scully jumped into the car, Mulder drove in a circle to dodge the some of the bullets and make his way over to Buck and his wife. Scully scrambled for a shotgun while Mulder picked up the pistol that was lying on the seat. Thought Mulder fired at the police in hoping to distract them but they retaliated. The more he drove toward the couple the denser the shower of bullets. As it was becoming impossible to reach his brother, Mulder turned the car 180 degrees then toward the source of bullets, ducking behind the wheel and onto the dirt road heading back south. Some of the police fired more bullets as Mulder and Scully drove away while others kept their focus on the two prisoners, Buck and Blanche. Buck had a severe head wound and therefore suffering from extensive blood loss, as was Blanche, who was severely injured from the shattered car window; they were completely helpless. 

"Damn, that was close, Mulder." Scully said looking back to see if they were being trailed. 

"I shouldn't have left them." Mulder looked over at her, guilt coloring his_ expression. 

"It was either getting shot or captured but there was no other choice but to run." Scully said glancing out the busted glass windshield. 

"We need to get another car, Scully." 

They drove down the road until a small residential area came into view. There were no more than six houses, but Mulder spotted a few cars parked out front. He quickly pulled off the car to the side of the road and shut off the engine. Scully retrieved the bags of stolen money. Mulder grabbed all the ammunition he could take and opened the door of the replacement car and tossed them in the backseat. One of the homeowners heard racket from outside and went to see what was happening. The older woman opened the door of her house and saw a young couple stealing her car. 

"Hey, what in the hell do you think your doing?" she shouted at them, waving her fist in the air. 

Mulder found the keys in the ignition and started the car, pushing the clutch in and shifted it into first gear. The woman ran down the road after her stolen vehicle but after a few yards she stopped, realizing she wouldn't be able to stop the thieves. She watched the car disappear over the hill and walked back to the ditched vehicle, noticing that the car had been shot at. There was nothing left in the stolen car but a few dollar bills. She quickly called the local police and they arrived shortly, searching the car thoroughly. Another patrolman pulled up on his motorcycle and quickly identified the abandoned vehicle. 

"Hey, I know this car, George," he explained to the sheriff that it was the Barrow Gang's car that was involved in a shootout about twenty five miles back. 

"Every time we think we have those two, they find another way to escape," the sheriff said with a disgusted look on his face and talked to the victim of the stolen vehicle. 

"Mulder, I'm getting hungry. Can we stop and get something to eat." 

"Okay, but we have to make it fast." 

They came upon a small town with a gas station and a local country store. Mulder pulled around the side of the building trying to blend into the surroundings, but left the engine on the parked car running. Mulder stepped out of the car and walked into the building while Scully watched for policemen. Mulder grabbed some fruit and a loaf of home made bread as well a few bottles of soda and tossing them into the small shopping basket. He added a couple of pies while the clerk watched suspiciously. 

"I would like to have a pound of your country ham and the same for the American cheese," Mulder said to the clerk waving his pistol at him. 

"Sure, just don't kill me." The clerk nervously turned his back and went to the meat cutter and then walked over to the cheese selection. He carefully wrapped them in the white packages and handed them over to Mulder. 

"I won't shoot you if you do as you're told." He replied and noticed a farmer walk into the store with dirty overalls and a straw hat, picking up a few items. He finally noticed Mulder with a gun and froze in his place. Mulder stuck a few hundred-dollar bills in his bib overalls and placed a fifty-dollar down on the counter for the groceries. 

"Thank you sir," the farmer said with a small smile on his face. Mulder quickly ran out the store with the groceries, getting in the car. 

"Mulder, what did you do, rob the store?" Scully looked down at the basket that was in her lap. 

"No, I didn't but I was tempted too. I just paid for the groceries and gave two hundred dollars away to a poor dirt farmer." He put the car in gear and drove quickly out of town. 

"Mulder, you shouldn't be doing that." 

"What? Giving money away to a complete stranger? Look I think the old man deserved it. I didn't think it would be a big deal." Mulder glanced over at her. 

"No, that's alright. I just didn't want to see you get hurt." 

"I'll pull over soon so we can get something to eat." 

They crossed the Missouri state line and Mulder had a chance to pull over near a lake that was heavily covered by a wooded area, thinking it was a perfect spot to take a needed breather. 

"Mulder, this looks like a nice spot." 

"I believe so." He parked the car and stretched his sore muscles. Scully got the basket of food and reached into the backseat grabbing a blanket. They walked along the shoreline looking for a perfect spot; finally he spotted a large maple tree up the embankment and pointed to it. 

"That looks like a fine view," he started up the hill. 

"Mulder, wait for me!" 

"Scully, are you getting slow or what?" he chuckled while he stretched out on the blanket. 

"No, I'm not." She tossed the basket at him and sat down beside him. 

"Ouch, Scully that hurt!" He held his chest where the basket made contact. 

"Serves you right for making fun of me, Mulder." She reached for the groceries and placed them on the blanket. 

"Mulder, do you have a knife?" 

"Yeah, I think so," he reached into his pocket handing it to her. 

They ate in silence listening to the birds chirp in the nearby trees overhead. The lake was relatively calm with few a ripples from time to time. 

"It's so quiet out here, Scully." 

"That's for sure." She took off her heels and leaned back on the blanket, shrugging of her blazer. Mulder took his suit jacket off, opened the top two buttons of his shirt, and took his shoes off placing them off to the side. 

"I'm going to see if I can find another blanket," she said and tried to get up but he grabbed her hand. 

"I thought there was another blanket on the backseat," he mumbled closing his eyes again. 

Scully could hardly see anything but the full moon was high in the sky tonight and that was just enough to see the car in the shadows. She opened the door and reached for the blanket, which covered some of the guns from any suspicious motorists view. She walked back to Mulder and sat down beside him. He was still wrapped up in the blanket, which they laid on previously. She sat down draping the blanket over her shoulders, thinking quietly to herself watching the ripples of the lake water in the moonlight. 

"Scully, what's the matter?" 

"Nothing. I'm just thinking; that's all." 

He shrugged of the blanket, slipping behind her, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her against his chest. 

"About what? Us? How were going to get out of this mess?" he whispered into her left ear. She unwrapped the blanket from her body. He wrapped it around both of them, so that they could have body contact with each other. 

"All of the above, Mulder. What if we don't get back to normal?" she glanced over her shoulder at him. 

"Don't worry, Scully. We'll be fine." He nuzzled her cheek and kissed her exposed shoulder. 

"I hope your right, Mulder." She leaned back against his chest and dozed off. He pulled her tighter against him as if he too were afraid of the upcoming events in their lives. 

The morning dew glistened from the sun's rays. Mulder stirred against Scully brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes, placing a kiss on her cheek, waking her. 

"We better get moving before the police come looking for us," he whispered to her. 

"Yeah, just give me a second." 

Mulder got up and walked to the car looking for some clothes to change into. He grabbed a brown skirt and a red top blazer with white silk top for her and his gray suit with a light blue silk shirt and black tie. 

"Scully, here." He offered the clothes to her and she reached for them. 

"Mulder, you're picking out my outfit? I could get used to this." She smiled at him, putting her skirt on. 

"Well, if you want me too, honey." He chuckled, kissing her on the lips. 

"Damn, Scully. You look hot!" he whistled his approval as she spun around. 

"Mulder, I think that suit fits you even though you wear one at the office. This one is extremely sexy on you." She rose up on her tiptoes, kissing him on the mouth. He pulled her tighter to him and she wrapped her arms behind his head, lavishing each other. 

"I think we need to hit the road," he gasped into her mouth, releasing her bottom lip. 

"Let's get out of here." Scully whispered and picked up the basket of half eaten food, walking back to the car. Mulder followed gathering the blankets and tossing them in the backseat covering the weapons up. 

They crossed the Louisiana border several miles back, not knowing who might be around the corner at any moment, they didn't let their guard down for a second. Although they had backtracked the police may have thought they headed north of the border in Missouri but they had fooled them or so they thought. 

"Mulder, I'm not feeling very well. You need to pull over." 

"Scully, what's the matter?" He pulled the car to a side road and got out, walked to the passenger side and helped her out. He laid her on the ground gently. 

"Scully, you okay?" He looked over at her with concern on his face. 

"My head hurts so bad. It's like I got hit in the head with a sledgehammer," she winced in pain. 

"Oh, shit! Scully..." The last word that came out of his mouth before he to fell beside her, cradling his head in his hands. 

**XXXX**

In a few moments, Scully opened her eyes, slowly glancing around the hospital room, she closed her eyes once again and her mother came into view, although her vision was blurred she could make out a bodily form. 

"Mom, is that you?" she whispered. 

"Yeah, Dana. I'm here." Maggie held out her hand giving Dana's hand a quick squeeze. 

"Where's Mulder?" she started to get up from the bed but her mother held her in place. 

"He's right over there. He's been awake for five minutes, asking about you. The doctor came in the room to monitor his vitals, and then you started to show some sign of improvement." 

"Dana, you and your partner, Agent Mulder were knocked unconscious in the automobile accident. Do you remember at all what happened?" Dr. Vercetti asked and then Skinner walked in followed by Agents Reyes and Doggett. 

"Well, I'm not sure. I think we were being followed then I believe we got run off the road." Dana closed her eyes and then looked over at Mulder. 

"Mulder, what you were doing in Louisiana?" Doggett questioned him. 

"It's not your business, Agent Doggett." He winced in pain holding his head, lying back down on the bed. 

"John, I don't think this is a good time to question Mulder. Let's leave him rest and maybe in the morning he'll be in a better mood." Monica said and looked back over at Scully's resting form. 

"Maybe you're right. We'll stop by tomorrow and see if they remember anything that would help us find out what happened to them?" John walked out the door with Monica and Skinner followed them. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, honey. I love you Dana. I knew you two would recover it was a matter of time." Maggie kissed her daughter and squeezed her hand, and wiped the tears out of her eyes. 

"I love you Mom," Scully said and glanced over at Mulder. 

"Get some rest, honey. I'll be back tomorrow." 

**XXXXXX**

Friday  
8:30 a.m.  
Gateway Hospital 

The nurse reviewed both agents medical report and couldn't believe how well they showed improvement just over a couple of days. Maggie arrived early to check on Dana but when she entered the room, the nurse was checking the vitals on her daughter and then walked over to Mulder. 

"How they doing this morning?" Maggie inquired, walking quietly over to Dana's bed. 

"They're showing a lot of improvement and healing quite well." The nurse turned her attention back to the monitor and wrote down their vitals before walking out the door. 

"Dana, honey?" Maggie whispered. 

"Mom?" Scully slowly opened her eyes to see her mother standing before her. 

"Honey, can I get you anything?" 

"I would like a glass of water though, my mouth is a little dry." 

"Sure." Maggie poured the ice water from the pitcher and handed Dana the cup. Her mother smiled as she noticed much more improvement in her daughter from the last couple of days. Mulder awoke shortly after Maggie had arrived, immediately asking her about Dana. Maggie assured him that she was fine and that they both needed some rest. That rest was short lived as the Assistant Director walked into the room with Agent Doggett and Reyes only a few moments later. 

"Mrs. Scully?" 

"Oh, hello, Mr. Skinner." 

"Agent Mulder, how you doing this morning?" Reyes said as Doggett joined her at his bedside. 

"I feel like I had too many beers. I've got a hangover that just won't go away." 

"Agent Mulder, what were you and Agent Scully doing in Louisiana?" Doggett inquired, skipping to the point. 

"I didn't know the X-files were your concern Agent Doggett." 

"It is my business though," Assistant Director spoke up, walking over to Mulder's bed. 

"I went looking for confidential files. I did actually have the files in hand, but suddenly all I remember was being surrounded by several SUV's. Then I blacked out, and woke up here. I just regret taking Scully with me. If she hadn't come along she wouldn't be here in this condition." 

"Dana, I'll be right back. I'm going to the cafeteria for some breakfast. I'll be back in fifteen minutes." Maggie gave her hand a quick squeeze and left. 

"Was it that important enough to risk both your lives?" Skinner asked when Maggie Scully walked out of the room, trying to get some answers. 

"No, because it's a losing game." Mulder said trying to get to his feet to go to Scully. 

"Mulder, what are you doing? You should be in bed." Skinner put his hand on Mulder's shoulder, but Mulder brushed him off, and walked to Scully's bedside. 

"Scully, are you awake?" Mulder grasped her hand, squeezing it and brushing his hand through her hair. 

"Mulder?" Scully pushed herself up from the bed, hugging him. He placed a small kiss on her cheek. 

"You feeling any better, Scully?" 

"Yeah, I'm not in pain like I was yesterday and you?" 

"I'll be fine once this damn headache goes away." He gave her a small smile. 

"How are you Mr. Mulder?" Just then the doctor walked in with his assistant, noticing his patients were feeling better. 

"I've been better. So, when can we get out of here?" 

"Mr. Mulder, we'll move you out of the ICU to monitor you for a few more days. I think then you'll be ready to go home if you and Ms. Scully show no signs of permanent damage. Mr. Skinner, your agents will be out for two weeks I suggest you give them some time off." Dr. Vercetti advised and walked out the door toward his office. 

"Yes, Doctor." 

"I guess this was a waste of time, Agent Reyes. We better get back to Washington." 

"So, Mulder what did you find in those files?" Skinner questioned him. 

"I glanced through the files but I didn't read all the details. All I remember is that it defiantly was an extraterrestrial life form. The documents described two autopsies of an alien being in 1947 Roswell, New Mexico. Another recent document reports a couple months ago in a small town in Utah. I can't remember the name, it was so vague." Mulder looked down at Scully, knowing that they held the truth so close, just only to slip through their hands once again. 

"I tried to figure out who was behind this but I was warned to stay away from the case by Krycek." 

"He told you to stay away? The nerve of that rat bastard, he's probably the one that caused all this." 

"No, I don't believe so. I had Reyes and Doggett go look for some clues back at your office to see if they found anything suspicious." 

"Did they find anything?" 

"Yes they did. They found a note written by Diana Fowley that was left behind in your desk drawer. They went to her apartment and found more clues that would lead us to believe that she was the whole mastermind behind all this. Why would you believe anything that she proposed to you even after you knew that she was involved with Spender?" 

"I'm not sure why I trusted her. I wanted to find hard evidence of extraterrestrial life." He lowered his head in defeat, looking at Scully then back at Skinner. 

"I'm going back to Washington. I expect to see you two in the next two weeks, get some rest." 

"Mulder, I knew Diana would betray you." Scully spoke up, after Skinner had left the room. 

"I just didn't think she would betray me. I knew she was working with Spender but I didn't know how far she would go to kill us both." 

"I don't know what I would do if you never regained consciousness." 

"You would eventually move on with your life without me? Wouldn't you?" 

"I would go insane or the conspiracy would at least put me out of my misery. You know I wouldn't want to go alone without you." He leaned into her personal space giving her a quick kiss on the lips. 

"My world would be lost without you, Mulder." Scully smiled at him with loving eyes. 

Started: November 2004  
Finished: February 2005 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please feed the author.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title: **Wrinkle in Time**  
Author: Foxfire  
Details: 56k  ·  R  ·  Standalone  ·  05/25/05  ·   Email/Website      
Gossamer Category(Keywords): Adventure   [Romance, Friendship]   (Alternate universe)   
Characters: Mulder/Scully     
Pairings: Mulder/Scully romance, Doggett/Reyes UST   
SPOILERS: Season 6 and beyond.   
SUMMARY: Mulder and Scully go to the south to intercept an informant but something interferes. 


End file.
